The National Research Council has documented a dire national need for veterinary specialists trained in biomedical research. Furthermore, veterinary researchers play a key role in multidisciplinary and interdisciplinary research activities since they naturally bridge basic and clinical research. To address this training need, faculty members in the College of Veterinary Medicine (CVM), North Carolina State University will establish the Interdisciplinary Biomedical Research Training Program (IBRTP) for veterinary students and veterinarians. Trainees will complete a 3-month research experience in the laboratories of two faculty members drawn from seven different disciplines. The 33 faculty members that have committed to participating in this program have a strong training track record. The seven disciplines chosen are areas of strength at North Carolina State University;Clinical Sciences, Cellular and Molecular Biology, Genetics and Genomics, Engineering and Textiles, Statistics and Epidemiology, Biological Chemistry, and Pharmacology, Toxicology, and Nanotechnology. Research projects will emphasize the melding of two disciplines to create a novel approach to a biomedical research problem. Projects combining clinical and basic science disciplines will be given priority. It is envisioned that trainees will bridge research disciplines and serve as a nidus for new faculty members collaborations. Trainees will be veterinary students (pre-doctoral) or graduate veterinarians (postdoctoral). Trainees will be expected to have prior biomedical research experience. The training program will start in Summer 2009 with funds for 2 slots committed by North Carolina State University CVM. Four additional trainee slots are requested in this application for Year 1. The number of trainee slots will grow to a total of 9 in year 3, 6 requested in this application and 2 supported by the CVM. Program requirements include: (1) a weekly seminar series on topics related to research ethics and scientific and professional development;(2) a weekly journal club discussing interdisciplinary research papers;and (3) participation in an annual CVM research symposium. These requirements are in addition to those associated with a student's particular research training experience. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE (provided by applicant): This novel training program will build upon the strong commitment and track record of the NC State CVM to train veterinarians in research.